


What did you DO?

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: CuriousCat Request, Dadgil, Ficlet, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request from CuriousCat: "Dante and Vergil taking care of baby Nero"Nero has just switched to solid foods, and neither twin was ready for the consequences.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 58





	What did you DO?

"Dante," Vergil's voice cut through the music of the jukebox as cleanly as Yamato could cut off a limb. Well shit, he was in trouble for something, time to turn the music down and brace for either a fight or a lecture, depending on whether Nero was asleep or not.

The next question he heard was not expected at all. "What did you feed Nero?" Wait. What? Dante had done everything right, from the new pureed baby food that Vergil had bought to—

Oh. _That_ was why. The stench of one particularly awful diaper change wafted downstairs and hit Dante's nose, strong enough that he swore it could've curdled milk. "I swear, Vergil, I did everything right, all according to the directions you taped to the fridge. Don't blame me for this one."

Vergil frowned, looking back upstairs and honestly? Dante couldn't blame his twin for not wanting to go back up there to finish changing Nero's diaper. "It smells like an Empusa died in Nero's stomach."

Grinning, Dante motioned back upstairs. "You go finish changing his diaper. I'll make a call to the pediatrician and maybe we can squeeze in his monthly checkup while we ask about that."

Vergil absolutely didn't want to go back upstairs, Dante could tell. But his stubborn twin took this whole 'fatherhood responsibility' seriously. Really, Dante just wished he could've had a picture of Vergil's face when he opened up that diaper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I've got a [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyLavenderFic) where you can send in small requests and I might write them


End file.
